Nazar Owl
If one is very lucky, and out during the darkest hours of the night, one may witness skeletons rise up from the ground. Though this is a very alarming sight, there is a simple enough explanation. Nazar owls are the cause of these odd occurrences. These fascinating companions are usually seen near graveyards, or areas where bones can be found. Nazar owls have an alarming ability, one that allows them to reanimate skeletons. When they call upon this magic, they actually slip into the bones, possessing them and controlling their actions. When using their power, there are very few animals who can defeat them, as their weapons of choice are no longer living. Most creatures harbor fear of nazar owls, and keep a great distance. These companions were once favorites of dark magi, and carried out many terrible deeds on many battlefields. Falx owls, however, have a different gift. They have the same control over objects, but can only move certain objects. This items are usually weapons, which fly towards their enemies or fall to the ground, impossibly heavy. These owls have been known to use their magic on jewelry as well, causing necklaces to suddenly tighten around a person's neck. Strangely enough, this power doesn't extend to any other objects, such as a simple chair or piece of fruit. Egg This dark grey egg has markings on it like those found on a feather. Hatchling These companions are very vexing as hatchlings. They nip at everything that moves, their beaks strong enough to snap through bone. Young falx and nazar owls need very little care from their magi, as they learn to hunt in a matter of hours. They eat all manners of small mammals, mice and rodents being their favorites. They hunt under the cover of darkness, and are always deep in the hollows of trees come morning. They detest any sunlight, and their magi are only able to visit them once night has fallen. Adult It's almost impossible to hear a nazar or falx owl in flight. From time to time, they let out a single haunting cry, which echoes through the woods. This is the only indication that these owls exist at all. Otherwise, they flit through the air like shadows, making no noise as they pass overhead. Hatchlings and energetic owls will use this silence to their advantage by startling people for fun. There are many who refuse to go too deep into the woods at night because of these games. Unfortunately, there is very little anyone can do to change an owl's mind. Some people have tried to make either falx or nazar owls act as guards, as they would be suitable for such a job. They remain awake all night and are constantly alert. However, these companions refuse most orders and prefer roaming the woods to sitting still. They will only help their magi if they feel it is completely necessary, and they rarely enter the castle. As far as appearances, these owls are dark in color, with glowing eyes. Their mottled feathers allow them to blend in easily with their surroundings, and their long talons are perfectly suited for snatching up prey. Nazar and falx owls swallow most of their meals whole, regurgitating up bone and fur later in the forms of pellets. The forest floor around their nests are littered with these remnants. Breeding Additional Information * No. 450 * Obtained from Donation Shop for 5 (October 2013) * Released: October 1, 2013 * Sprites: Glasswalker * Description: Damien Category:2013 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Birds Category:Owls